My Sweet Angel
by Oakstar123
Summary: Francis threw an awesome drinking party, but there's just one person left... Matthew. And he may be feeling just a little bit down because of the bottle. But maybe Francis can make it better...? France x Canada; Yaoi, strong language. Don't like, don't read! :D


The night was finally becoming late as Francis kissed the last of his guests good-bye. He had thrown a friendly house party, since he hadn't been very social lately, but it turned into a wild drinking party. Needless to say, he had actually quite enjoyed it, and so did his guests. He shut the door after the last person, turning around with a sigh of exhaustion. "Thank God _that's_ finally over… And only at three a.m." He pushed off the door and wandered into the living room, about to make a comment at the mess when he saw a familiar blonde sitting in front of the couch.

"Matthieu…?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

The Canadian had a glass of vodka in one hand, swirling it absent-mindedly while reading the label of the bottle. He continued reading for a moment before looking up at Francis sleepily. "Oui…?" He asked, blinking. "Is the party over?"

"Ah… Oui." Francis responded, scratching his head slightly. '_This is strange…' _He thought, having to take a second look to make sure it was Matthew that was on his floor, drunk as a rabbit and with cheeks as bright as roses.

"Oh…!" Matthew exclaimed, putting his glass on the table clumsily. "I guess I should leave then, huh…?" He looked around himself, picking up his cell phone and shoes before stopping, putting them back down carefully. "But then again, I shouldn't really bother, anyway. You wouldn't even notice I'm here, would you…?" He let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back once again, taking another sip from his glass. He wasn't sure why he agreed to come to this party; Francis' had always turned bad, much to his discomfort, but worst of all, people saw even less of him. He would try to start up a conversation with every person in the room, but they would all just wander off and wonder where the voice came from.

Francis watched Matthew for a moment or so before suddenly getting closer. "… Matthieu…" He began. "Are you… Drinking _vodka?" _He nearly gasped, grabbing the neck of the bottle to inspect the label. Matthew just nodded with a hiccup, taking another drink from the glass. "B-but… Why would you drink this _filfth? _I thought you loved wine…!"

"I do." The small Canadian replied, frowning a little at his empty glass. "But in case you've forgotten, I can't get drunk off of wine to save my life. Because of you." He grumble, turning his glass upside down and shaking it a bit despite Francis' desire for his attention.

He can't help but smirk a bit, giving his hair a toss. "Well, that is, but of course, only what a great frère like _moi_ would do." He bragged, dropping the bottle of vodka into the trash as he continued talking.

Matthew tossed his glass to the side, glaring up at the Frenchman. "Bull shit, Francis." He growled, crossing his arms irritably.

Francis gasped a little bit, covering his mouth in offense. "Matthieu! Such language!" He shook his head disappointedly for a second before giving a scoff. "Anyways, I don't know what you're talking about. I was a great brother, non?"

"Just admit it." Matthew began, fingers tapping against his opposite arm in impatience. "You were awful. You were always bringing women to bed, even if I was home and wide awake. I always knew what they were there to do, too, because you had no sense of preserving 'childhood innocence.' And not to mention that, on top of all that, you just _shoved _me onto to Arthur like I was some sort of hand-me-down. Did you ever think about how I felt when you did those things? All I ever wanted was for you to love me like a little brother, but I could never have that because you were always in between some slut's legs!" He snapped, his usual kindness now washed away along with his last few glasses of alcohol.

"But Matthieu, I was just spreading l'amour-!"

"Just cut the crap already, Francis!" Matthew interrupted, making Francis flinch a little.

He stared at him, unsure of what to say or do before he gave a heavy sigh, heading over to sit next to Matthew on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, combing out the knots as his voice grew more serious. "Matthieu… You know that I always loved you. I really did… But I didn't know how to be a big brother… I mean, I never had that figure myself. I grew up on my own, and, well, I did pretty well… But… When it came time for _me_ to raise a child… I was helpless."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Francis… I've heard that story a million times." He shot a glare in his direction, hostility obvious in his expression. "Now could you please just leave and let me get drunk alone? I promise I'll pass out in an hour or so and return to my normal, happy self."

Francis frowned. "Non. No one drinks alone in my house!"

Not feeling like arguing, Matthew just hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face in his arms. He didn't say anything for a moment, feeling his mood shift. "Francis…" He began quietly. "Why did you give me up…?"

"Matthieu…" He whispered, inching closer to his thin frame. "Matthieu, I didn't just 'give you up…' I fought to keep you… I really did, but sometimes the court judge just isn't fair—"

"Don't lie to me, you stupid idiot!" Matthew yelled, snapping his head up. "You didn't do _shit!_ You practically put a bow on my stupid forehead and shipped me to his house! So don't try and tell me that the 'court wasn't fair,' because you didn't even try…!"

Francis' eyes narrowed angrily, "Don't you dare say something like that! I wanted to keep you with all my heart!"

"So why didn't you?" His voice cracked as tears were swelling in the Canadian's soft, violet eyes. "If you really cared about me, you would have never given up!"

"**I gave up because I wanted you to be happy!" **Francis hollered, gripping Matthew's shoulders tightly as he shook him a little. Matthew's eyes widened slightly, his face paling. "I would've done everything to keep you! I _loved _you! You were my world! But… Arthur came and accused me of being an unfit parent, and… and… He just convinced me that I didn't know the first thing about raising a child… I just thought you would've been so much happier with him!" His own tears were starting to prod at his eyes, which he managed to fight back with sheer will power.

Matthew's eyes cast to the ground, his voice soft as it trembled just slightly. "But… I loved you to death, Francis." He reached under his glasses lens to wipe at his eyes. "I really did… How could you think I'd be happier with him…? I… I hated it there…! A-arthur always… _always_ loved Alfred more than me… I was practically invisible to him…"

"M-matthieu, I'm sure Arthur loved you just as much as—"

"Non…! I watched Alfred fight Arthur for years just so he could move out and live on his own… It must've been hard, but he gained so much from it… He's so strong now… I… I was jealous…! I wanted to be strong like him. But when I decided to try and move out, Arthur… Was fine with it. He just let me go. It… I just… Felt so hurt. Like… Like no one would ever care about me enough to want me to stay."

Francis opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he shut it, not really sure how to react. "So don't tell me that he loved me just the same… Because he didn't."

It was silent for several long seconds before Francis murmurs. "I always loved you more than him, Matthieu…" There was no response from the Canadian, however; he just sat there, staring at the ground defeatedly. "And I still love you. More than any other person in the world."

There was a second before Matthew slowly lifted his head. "Wh… What…?" He asked, flabbergasted..

"It's true." He let out a light sigh. "I've always adored you, mon petit chou, but I don't regret letting Arthur take you…. Because he turned you into something that I never could. He made you into such a fine, sweet young man, and if he didn't take you, you would've just become some sick perverted monster, like I am."

"You're not a monster, Francis…He murmured. "You never were… And I think I still love you, too." Matthew's face had flushed red as he stared at Francis for a moment, waiting for him to say something. The suspense just became too much, however, and he reached up to place a quick, shy kiss on his cheek.

Francis gaped at him, blinking in confusion. Matthew just turned redder before he turned and tried to scramble away. Francis wrapped his arms around him before he could, though, and pulled him back into a tight embrace. Matthew struggled a little, but soon gave in, hugging his arms. Francis pressed his nose against his temple, smiling softly as he gave him a light squeeze. "You're truly my sweet angel, aren't you…" He murmured, kissing the side of his head gently.

Matthew just buried his face into his arms, tears now spilling over. "I-I'm just trying to be myself…" He managed out, his voice shaky and weak. Francis nodded, and just continued to place small kisses along his ear and jawline.

They remained like that for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

**..::Author's Notes::.**

_Translations_

"Gran frere" - big brother

"frere" - brother

"mon petit chou" - "My little cabbage"

Let me know if you need anything else translated!

_Message_

Yup, I finished this. :1 I should be working on other stuff, but I couldn't help but write this. I love Franada... xD It's just awesome. So yeah, this kinda sucks, but oh well... The ending was a bitch. e3e I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
